Trust
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: After the trust challenge, Geoff consoles to an unlikely figure about where his relationship stand with Bridgette.


**Trust.**

**Summery: **After the trust challenge, Geoff consoles to an unlikely figure about where his relationship stand with Bridgette.

**Disclaimer:** If I did own Total Drama Island, there would be a hell of a lot more of Geoff and Bridgette!

* * *

Geoff didn't really care much for sushi; he didn't like the thought of having to eat something that wasn't cooked. If he had to choose between death or to eat a year's supply of sushi it would have to be death. It was an easy choice.

Geoff had actually had a bad experience a few years ago when he first tried some sushi, at first he liked it, until the next morning when he couldn't stop throwing up and for the next two weeks he was stuck in bed with a bad case of food poisoning. He took it pretty hard, especially since he missed three of his friends' parties.

Ever since then Geoff had dutifully stayed away from sushi, in fact any form of fish for that matter.

Geoff nervously gulped, if he had sworn that he would stay away from sushi then why was he staring down at several little bites of it? He looked over at the small, thin hands that were clinging onto the plate.

He begun to question his sanity, why was he going to eat sushi? Why did he have to say yes to this stupid challenge? If he said no then he would be safe and fish free right now.

Geoff nervously looked down at the plate, two small, thin hands were clinging onto the plate, Geoff's eyes looked at the hands and moved up towards the face, there he came face to face with two gorgeous hazel eyes.

Bridgette's eyes.

She nervously looked back down at the plate and took a deep breath, then she looked back up at Geoff and smiled confidently at him.

'Oh yeah' Geoff thought, 'That's why I'm doing this'.

He had realized that the reason why he was about to do this was simple, he remembered how much pain he was in two years ago when he had eaten sushi, and if this fish was bad like last time then that would mean that Bridgette would have to go through the pain that he was in. And he didn't want that at all!

Geoff sighed as he slowly picked up some sushi; he lifted it up to his lips and closed his eyes, as he was doing this Chris' words echoed in his ears.

'The Fugu Blowfish contains enough lethal toxins to kill thirty people'.

Geoff halted and stared at the food in front of him, 'it could kill thirty people?' He thought, shaking, 'what if I'm one of those thirty people?'

He looked back at Bridgette; she looked just as scared as Geoff. She had her hands held up to her face and she was watching Geoff's every movement.

More thoughts ran through Geoff's head and Chris' words swarmed his mind.

'The poison paralyzes the nerves, and there is _no _antidote'.

'No antidote?' Geoff though, if this went wrong then this could turn out worse than the sushi incident two years ago, he could die!

He looked over at Chris and Chef, Chef had his hands tightly place on Chris' shoulders and the two were watching him, eager for him to survive or eager for him to fail and watch as his pain make excellent entertainment.

Geoff racked his brains to remember why he was doing this, it was all for Bridgette right? So she wouldn't get sick right?

Better him than her right?

Geoff took a deep breath, so what if he had to go through that horrific experience last time? He was doing it so Bridgette didn't have to, he slowly placed the sushi in his mouth and begun to chew.

This was just like last time, the nasty chewy fish made Geoff shudder as it ran down his throat, 'wait for it' he thought preparing himself for the worse.

Nothing happened.

A huge smile spread across his face as he realized that the both of them had passed without injury.

"Excellent!" Geoff cried out giving a thumbs up to Bridgette, she squeaked happily as her scared expression turned to one much happier.

That did it for him, he didn't really care how Trent and Lindsay did, he was just so happy that he and Bridgette were ok, he looked at her and smiled, she smiled back and Geoff found himself lost in it.

After doing this, he knew that he could trust her, it was rare finding a relationship with a girl like this, Geoff blinked, relationship? What relationship? They were friends, just good friends, nothing more and nothing less.

But that could change, right?

A loud thud brought Geoff out of his thoughts, he spun round and saw that Trent had collapsed on the floor after eating Lindsay's attempt at the fish, which looked like she had just mashed it up and squirted ketchup on it.

Geoff looked down at the DJ's bunny in front of him and covered its eyes; a small delicate animal like bunny shouldn't have to see this.

Trent re-appeared from behind the table looking a horrible shade of purple. "I thought you said you passed Biology" He whimpered at Lindsay.

"I said I took Biology" Lindsay corrected.

Trent made a gagging noise and fell back down to the floor, the group gathered round to see if he was ok, he wasn't! Vomit was pouring out of his mouth and he was lying in it, he begun twitching as Lindsay cried out 'ew!'

"It's cool" Chris reassured them, "Give him twenty four hours and he'll be up walking and breathing good as new".

Geoff looked down at Trent and couldn't help but feel sorry for him, knowing what a horrible experience it was he turned back to Chris, "Um, isn't anyone going to help this guy?"

Chef was already on it, dressed in a female's nurse outfit he bent down to Trent's level and begun giving him mouth to mouth, Geoff shuddered at this.

Well, better Trent than himself or Bridgette, right?

* * *

After leaving the kitchen Bridgette and Geoff forgot all about Trent's incident and they begun celebrating their victory.

"We did it!" Cried out Bridgette, Geoff smiled and nodded happily, he loved seeing her smile.

Soon he begun thinking about what was on his mind back in the kitchen, would they always be friends or could they be more, he looked over towards the sea and thought of the perfect idea.

"Hey, we have a while until the next challenge" Geoff said to Bridgette, "Want to take a quick swim?"

Bridgette nodded, "Sure!" She said happily before running towards the girl's cabin to change.

Geoff smiled proudly and walked over to the boy's cabin, there he placed bunny on DJ's bed and changed into his bathing suit.

He was about to leave when something stopped him, he was nervous, really nervous, if today was going to change something between him and Bridgette then he wasn't sure if he was ready for it, well he was ready for a relationship, but he wasn't ready for rejection.

He knew that he couldn't handle rejection well, at school he had always been accepted into anything, clubs, friendship cliques; he was the guy that everyone liked, but what would happen if Bridgette rejected him? He might as well eat some of Lindsay's fish to save himself from humiliation.

Geoff sat down on his bed and placed his head in his hands, a little twitching noise brought him out of his thoughts, he looked up and saw bunny looking at him.

"Oh, bunny" He sighed, "Do you know anything about relationships?"

Bunny didn't say anything, although Geoff watched him like he was about to say something.

"I mean, I really like Bridge, but there have been times when I thought that she didn't like me, maybe I'm being too forward with her, what do you think?" Geoff asked the rabbit.

Bunny lent back on his hind legs and begun washing his face, Geoff seemed hypnotized by its actions as if every movement was a sign.

"Trust is an important part of any relationship right?" Geoff then said, "Well after doing this challenge I know that I can trust Bridgette with anything, even my life, so that has to be a good sign right?"

Bunny's ears twitched, "I see" Geoff said, "So you think that I should tell Bridgette that I trust her? That will help?"

Bunny kicked back its hind legs as if he was stretching them, Geoff instantly got up and hurried over to bunny, he lifted him up and cradled him in his hands.

"Thank you" Geoff said petting the bunny's head, "Furry little dude!"

Geoff placed the rabbit in his pocket before walking out of the cabin, there he saw Bridgette waiting for him in her surfing wetsuit, Geoff always felt a little disappointed when he saw Bridgette in this, he always wanted to see her in a skimpy bikini.

Still, a wetsuit was better than nothing, Geoff thought.

Or was it? Bridgette wearing nothing would be wonderful, better than a skimpy bikini any day!

Geoff's eyes widened at what he was thinking, quickly he hit his head to get those thoughts out of his head and he walked down to Bridgette to meet her.

"What took you so long?" Bridgette asked him.

"Oh…I was…thinking" Geoff nervously said.

Bridgette eyed him suspiciously; Geoff nervously gulped and tried to think of something else.

"I mean…LAST ON IN'S A ROTTEN BLOWFISH!" He cried as he ran towards the dock.

Bridgette laughed and followed him; the two sprinted towards the dock when Geoff suddenly stopped. "Whoops, whoa" He cried out as he lifted the small bunny out of his pocket, "Got to put bunny in a safe spot first".

Geoff ran over towards a life guard chair, he carefully lifted bunny onto the top of it, before running over back to Bridgette he petted bunny again, like he was some lucky charm.

Taking a deep breath he walked back over towards Bridgette, who was smiling at him, she took a small step towards Geoff and she took a deep breath herself.

"You were so brave to eat that fish" She told Geoff.

Geoff's eyes widened, he lowered his head down so that he was staring into her eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes that cursed him with this lovesick bug.

But what a wonderful sickness it was, much better than food poisoning.

Geoff had remembered what he had been thinking about in the cabin, he wanted Bridgette to see how brave he was for helping her out, now was the time to act like a superhero for her.

"No biggie" He said, "I knew I could trust you".

Geoff swallowed hard, he just wanted to come out with it and scream 'I love you' at the top of his lungs and get it over and done with, he wouldn't care about her response, just saying it would be enough for him.

Then again, he didn't want to ruin things by scaring her off again, maybe saying something else similar would lure her in, Geoff thought hard before opening his mouth again, and then it came to him.

"You're cool".

Geoff watched as Bridgette's small smile spread across her face, her hazel eyes grew wider as she beamed at him, Geoff had done his work.

She had taken the bait, just like a Fugu Blowfish.

Feeling like he was on top of the world right now, Geoff strode over towards the dock and called back to Bridgette.

"You know what else is cool?"

Bridgette watched as Geoff let out a loud scream and dove off the edge of the dock and into the sea below, Bridgette couldn't help but laugh.

"He sure is something" She whispered, she looked behind herself and saw bunny looking at her; he twitched his nose and blinked at her.

"So you agree too?" Bridgette mumbled before diving in after Geoff.

* * *

Once Geoff's eyes had adjusted to being under water he looked out for Bridgette, she was floating in front of him and begun swimming deeper into the ocean, Geoff followed her and watched her every movement.

She was like some sort of water goddess, the way she swam was hypnotizing, it the occurred to him why she loved the water so much, she swam through it like a sea creature. Like a…Sea Lion!

'No!' Geoff thought, 'Someone was pretty as Bridgette shouldn't be described as a sea lion, more like a…seahorse!'

'Not good enough' Geoff thought again, 'A…a…Mermaid!'

That was it! She was too good to be any creature; the only way to describe was to be a mythical creature.

Geoff swam after her, once he caught up with Bridgette she turned round, her long blonde hair floated around her shoulders and she the water glistened off her wetsuit.

Geoff was speechless, well he had to be, he was underwater, but still her knew that underwater, where she was obviously more comfortable, she was much prettier.

After a few minutes of the two staring at each other, Geoff ha forgotten to breath, he was brought back to reality when he ran out of air; quickly he swam back to the surface and took a huge breath as he re-submerged.

Bridgette re-appeared a few seconds after giggling, "You ok?" She asked.

Geoff nodded as he got his breath back, "Yeah…I can't hold my breath as long as you can".

"It takes practice" Bridgette said with a little smile as she swam back to the dock. Geoff followed and the two climbed out and grabbed their towels.

As Bridgette dried herself delicately, Geoff decided to shake the water out of his hat like a dog; Bridgette smiled at him as the small droplets splashed against her face.

Geoff stood up straight and smiled at her, "sorry" He mumbled, "Hey I thought that was really fun I mean I've never experienced the water like that with anyone one I really-."

Geoff was cut off by Bridgette gasping out in horror, she pointed towards the life guard chair where bunny was still seated on, quickly Geoff spun round and saw a huge purple snake slithering towards bunny.

"NO" Geoff cried out, he broke into a sprint and ran towards the chair, "BUNNY!"

It was too late, the snake opened its great mouth and swallowed bunny whole.

To Geoff, it wasn't just a bunny that he had to look after, it was DJ's bunny, but worse, if this bunny got eaten, then that would mean no more relationship help.

That was all on Geoff's mind as he tried to get the snake to spit out bunny, when he tried to grab the eagle that caught the snake who ate bunny and when he watched helplessly as the shark ate the eagle who caught the snake that ate bunny.

"AW COME ON!" Geoff cried out, stomping his foot on the ground.

As the shark swam away, Geoff's mind was screaming, 'NO NOT MY RELATIONSHIP GURU!'

* * *

**Okay, so I should be working on a new chapter for Total Drama Boarding School, but I got distracted! I hope you enjoyed this little one shot I created! Feedback is always nice!**


End file.
